


Deke Shaws New World Experiences

by Highclasstrash



Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Deke and Daisy are best friends and you cant tell me otherwise, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: Deke loves taking picturesA tumblr prompt from anonymous.
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Agents of SHIELD Team, Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Deke Shaw
Series: Tumblr Prompts by Highclasstrashposts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Deke Shaws New World Experiences

Deke Shaw never really put thought into what kind of person he would want to be with, he was usually too busy trying not to die to think about romance. He had a thing with Tess, but then a bunch of people came from the past and messed up his life and he didn't get to talk to her at all. He also had a thing with Virgil at one point, but then he died. 

So now Deke was in the past, and his life wasn't constantly in danger. He could breathe fresh air and figure out how to live a normal life.

Deke traveled the world and loved every second of it. The amount of disposable cameras he now owns is approaching double digits. The film's are filled with pictures of beautiful scenery he's explored and people he's met. 

"Can I get a picture?" Deke whispered one morning, a sleepy smile on his face as he reached for his backpack.

Jerome, Dekes companion from the night before and a fellow traveler, looked away from the sunrise out the window and smiled back at him. "You're an odd man, you know?"

"Is that a yes?" Deke sat up and the sheets fell down to his waist. He raised the camera with a wider smile.

Jerome laughed softly and looked back out the window, "get my good side."

Deke beamed and snapped a photo. He looked down at the camera for a second, and when he looked up Jerome was crawling back onto the bed. Deke snapped another photo and they both laughed. Jerome placed his hand on Dekes and lowered the camera as he leaned over for a kiss.

Deke dropped the camera to put his hands on the back of Jerome's neck and pull him closer. There was another click and Deke pulled away to see the camera in Jerome's hand and pointed toward the two of them. They both laughed again before tossing the camera aside and diving back into each other.

\- - -

"So, where are you off to after this?" Deke asked as they ate breakfast together. Southern France was beautiful, the sun shining down on them on the patio.

"The Netherlands," Jerome sipped his coffee and sat back in his chair, "and then Italy, and then back home to the States. You?"

Deke wiped his face with a napkin. "This is my last stop in Europe. I'm going to Dubai, then working my way east to Indonesia to see the stingrays."

Jermone raised an eyebrow and took another bite of his omelette. "Stingrays, nice." He fished a pen out of his pocket and took out a clean napkin, then started writing. "Send me some of those pictures when you get them printed, will you?"

Deke smiled and read the phone number. He folded the napkin and put it in his pocket. "Sure thing. Have fun in the Netherlands."

"Have fun with your stingrays." They shared another smile.

Deke got one last picture of Jerome on the camera before they parted ways in an airport.

The rest of his travels were amazing. There were way fewer mugging attempts than he thought would occur, and the stingrays were even more beautiful than he expected.

When Dekes plane landed back near Lake Ontario, he had so many souvenirs and cameras, he had to buy another bag in Japan to put them all in.

Walking into the Lighthouse with his two bags was bittersweet. The world didn't end, Deke had spent weeks exploring the world and learning all the things he should have as a child. But now we was walking into the place he grew up in, the place his mother was murdered, the apocalypse bunker before the apocalypse.

A few things had been cleaned out of his bunk; most of the books and food were gone, the things that were left were in organized stacks. A note was left on top of the one box of Twinkies: _clean_ _your_ _room. -may._ Deke smiled as he read it and started unpacking. 

All his souvenirs were lined up neatly on one of the tables and his clothes were packed away in a dresser, so now he had a bunch of disposable cameras with no idea how he got the pictures.

"Hey, Deke," Daisy smiled with the greeting. "How's the world?"

Deke lit up. "It's amazing! I love it here, it's so great." He gestured wildly with his hands, and Daisy saw the camera in his hand.

"And you got pictures? Awesome." She started walking and he followed. 

"How do I get the pictures out?" Deke asked, still confused by the cameras after weeks. 

Daisy blinked a few times, then shook her head. "You have to get them developed in a shop. I bet there's one up in the town, we can go out looking tomorro- _oof_ -" she caught an armful of a thankful Deke.

River's End is a nice small town, everyone knew everyone else. Deke loved it. He never got to explore the town for fun, the first time he was drunk and the second time he was on a mission, so they didn't count.

"Alright," Daisy said when they stopped outside a drug store, "just go in with your cameras and ask if they can develop them. There's a lot of them, so you'll probably get them in a week. Pay in cash and meet me in the grocery store when you're done."

"I know how to take care of myself, Daisy." Deke rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "I'll see you soon."

A bell sounded when the door closed and Deke happily walked up to the counter.

"Good morning, sir." The old man at the counter smiled kindly. "How can I help you?"

"I have some cameras, and I was wondering if you can develop the pictures on them?" Deke said the words Daisy had him practice to the nice man.

The man, a Mr. Hansen, nodded. "Yeah, we develop photos here. How many?"

Deke lifted the bag of cameras, twenty two in total. "A lot. I'm sorry if it's too many."

"Not at all," Mr. Hansen smiled again, "it'll just take a little longer. Fill out a paper and I can call you when they're done."

\- - -

"People in this town are so nice." Deke sidled up next to Daisy and started pushing the cart with her.

Daisy scoffed and stood back to look back at the grocery list. "Small towns are always nice. Until they find a stupid reason to hate you."

"What?" Deke glanced back as they kept walking. 

"Small towns suck." Daisy said blankly. "People think they're just small communities where everyone knows and loves each other. But really, everything is gossip and whoever doesn't fit the straight, white narrative is basically exiled." She picked something off the shelf and placed it in the cart. "That's everything."

Deke followed her to the checkout counters, mulling over her words. He didn't know what a 'straight, white narrative' was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Daisy's description of a small town reminded him of the Lighthouse; whoever the Kree didn't like, they either killed or exiled. He was less excited about the quaint town of River's End. He thought about Daisy's words for days, too afraid to ask what they meant.

After about a month, he still hadn't gotten a call about his pictures. He didn't know how fast he was supposed to get them, but he was pretty sure it was faster than it was.

"How long does it usually take to develop pictures from a disposable camera?" Deke asked as he spun around in a chair in the room with the big computers. 

"Like, a week. Why?" Daisy didn't look up from the keyboard. "Didn't you get yours already? I know there were a lot of them, but you should have them by now."

"No, I don't have them. Is that weird?" Deke stopped spinning.

"Probably," Fitz rolled his own chair over and took over a separate keyboard. "Why would someone keep your pictures from you?"

Deke sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know, and someone asked me to send them some. Oh, God, he's gonna think I'm ignoring him!"

"Who?" Daisy finlay looked up from her screen to help.

"Jerome," Deke clarified, "we met in France and I got a few pictures with him. We really hit it off."

Fitz and Daisy shared a look and nobody said anything for a little bit. 

"What?" Deke asked.

"Okay." Daisy pushed her chair back, giving her full attention to the conversation. "If I'm reading this right, you slept with this dude. Correct?"

Deke felt a blush creep up his face and glanced at Fitz. "Not in front of Bobo, dude." Fitz smacked the back of his head.

It was Daisy's turn to scrub a hand down her face. "Remember when I told you small towns suck? And the whole _straight, white narrative_ thing?" When Deke nodded, she continued. "I'm guessing the guy you gave the cameras to is homophobic and he doesn't want to print pictures of you two."

Fitz nodded along. "That makes sense." He looked at Deke and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm really sorry about this."

Deke gave them both looks of utter confusion. "What the hell is _homophobia?_ " 

"They . . . they had gay rights in the fascist future?" Daisy asked quietly after another stretch of silence. Fitz held back a laugh.

"It's when someone hates you for liking someone who's the same gender as you." Fitz said after he composed himself. "It's stupid and you should ignore anyone who treats you bad because of it."

"Or you can slash their tires." Daisy turned back to her keyboard. "Hate-crime them before they can hate-crime you first."

"Daisy!" Fitz snapped before addressing Deke again. "We'll go get your pictures tomorrow and find a new place to print them."

Deke nodded and looked over Daisy's shoulder at her screen. He leaned forward and whispered, "how do you slash someone's tires?"

"Don't answer that!"


End file.
